What Are The Chances
by zhuzhu415
Summary: Kate and Lanie are best friends but... this is just outrageous
1. Discoveries

**This story is both Caskett and Esplanie so I hope you like it. Let me know.**

* * *

><p>Kate walked into the morgue; Lanie had called her about some new information she'd found on their Vic.<br>"Whatcha got Lanie." Kate said approaching the table where the lifeless Vic laid.

"Well our vic's ribs are shattered. Which I originally thought was postmortem but that bullet in Mr. Daniels' chest didn't kill him it just missed his heart." Kate yawned.

"So your saying, he fell on to the sidewalk."

"Or was pushed he had to fall from at least 3 stories to get that much damage."

"Ok, thanks Lanie." Kate was heading for the door when Lanie grabbed her shoulder.

"Uh Kate, are you ok?' Lanie said concerned.

"What yeah I'm fine why'd you ask."

"You seem a bit off, which reminds me where's Castle?"

"No I'm fine really but he went with Ryan and Espo."

"Well I have something to tell you."

"Good I have something to tell you too." Lanie Looked at Kate

"You go first." They said simultaneously

"How about at the same time" Kate suggested

"Alright, ready 1. 2. 3." Lanie said

"I'm pregnant." They said in unison.

"Wait.." Lanie stammered

"H-how." Kate said.

Lanie laughed. "What are the chances?" Kate hugged her best friend tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know but I'm so happy. "

"Have you told Castle?" Lanie said after they finally let go of each other.

" Uh no not yet I only found out this morning."

"Have you told Javi?"

"No I told you first I got my blood work back yesterday." Silence fell over the room.

" So how are you going to tell him?" They said simultaneously.

"We've got to stop this that's you and Castle's thing." Lanie said putting her hand on her hip.

" I say we tell them tonight." Kate said

"I mean that's as good a time as any." Lanie said, turning around to get back to work.

"Ok well I have to go and I promise I wont say anything. Bye Lanie."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later at the precinct <strong>_

" So what did Lanie say?" Esposito said as he walked in with Ryan and Castle.

"What?!" Kate said

"Uh what did she say about our Vic?" Esposito said again confused

"Oh uh she said he may have been pushed from 3 stories up after being shot."

"What was this guy into that caused him to be plummeted to his death?" Castle said approaching the murder board.

" I don't know but we're gonna find out. Espo run his financials and phone records, keep an eye out for any thing odd.'" Kate said

A text message appeared on Javier's phone.

_**Cariño: **__We need to talk, come to my place A.S.A.P._

Javier looked at the text message for a while, before replying.

_**Ok I'm on my way I love you 3**_

"Alright good night guys see you in the morning." Esposito said grabbing his jacket and keys. Esposito thought hard and long on the drive to Lanie's apartment. He wasn't sure what Lanie wanted to talk about. He didn't remember doing anything in a while to upset her. Javier sighed and opened his glove compartment and grabbed the box and stuffed it in his pocket before he got out the car.

Javier used his "emergency " key to open the door. Lanie was standing in the kitchen looking in her cabinet. Esposito came up behind her and hugged her.

"Hola Preciosa." He said kissing her cheek.

"Hey Javi I'm glad you're here we need to talk." Lanie said

"I know but before you say anything there's something I want to say. " Javier cleared his throat and took a deep breath.

" I've replayed this moment in my head over and over again and I just never can find the right words but I feel like this isn't about the right words its about how I feel. I've been with a lot of women in my lifetime, they were all different but none of them were like you, as smart or beautiful or freaking wonderful as you. None of them could make me smile just by hearing their name, none of them made me want to be a better man. Lanie we've been through a hell of a lot, I almost died 3 times and during each of those times all I could think about is you and all the stuff I should've said or done. Even though we drive each other insane sometimes, but I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't know what I would do with out you in my life. I guess what I'm really trying to say is will you make me they happiest man alive and marry me?" Javier got down one knee and retrieved the ring from his pocket. Lanie looked at him with tears and her eyes and nodded,

"Yes, of course I will marry you Javier." She said crying. Javier jumped up, picked Lanie up and spun her around.

"I love you so much." Javier said before kissing Lanie passionately. "Oh wait what'd you wanna talk about?" He said putting her down.

"Javier I'm pregnant." Lanie said. Javier's eyes widened.

"Your what?" Javier fainted right there on the kitchen floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mean While in the Castle household.<strong>_

" So you want something to drink?" Castle said from the kitchen. "Some wine maybe?"

"No Castle I'm fine I just need a break."

"Aww is tonight going to be a snuggle night?" He lifted his eyebrows, "How about Skyfall a little 007 action?"

"No we are definitely not watching that." She said vaguely

"Oh come on why not."

"Because its bad for the baby." She said then quickly covering her mouth.

"The what now?" Castle said walking into the living room. "Kate are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, Castle we're going to be parents."

Castle dropped the popcorn , grabbed Kate and kissed her and her belly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tell me what you guys think so far R&amp;R please <strong>_


	2. Trimester 2

_"_Dude relax she'll call." Ryan said

"I know I know. I wish I could've gone with her." Esposito said.

"It'll be fine, I'm sure they are both very healthy." Castle said.

Just then Esposito's phone rang, he quickly grabbed it to answer.

"Hello? Hey Baby, how are you?" Esposito covered the phone and whispered _it's Lanie _

"Yeah? The doctor? Hello Doc, how are they? I'm sorry what? How many?" Esposito's face grew pale.

"Okay can i speak with Lanie please… Baby I want you know that in love you.. all of you and i'll see yo u when you get home. Okay love you too bye."

Esposito hung up the phone and just sat there.

"Well what did she say?" Castle said

"T-two there's two of them." Esposito said

"Aww your having twins congrats dude." Ryan said

"Did she tell you the sex?" Castle said

"Girls," Esposito said " I'm having twin girls."

"I raised Alexis on my on basically and she came out fine, no need to worry."

"Yeah and It'll be fine cause Lanie's there with you."

"I know."  
>RKRKRKRRKKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKRKR<p>

"Well lets check that heart beat, why don't we." The technician said as she rubbed gel on Kate's abdomen. Kate looked up at Castle, who had usual huge goofy smile on his face.

The technician flip a switch on the speaker so that they could hear the heart beat.

"Wow that is a really strong heart beat, you carrying a bull in there?"

Castle laughed.

"Nope that baby is just strong like it's mom." Castle said. He placed a kiss on Kate's head.

"Alright let get a picture of Baby Castle." The technician turned on a monitor to view the sonogram.

"Alright there's the head and look how adorable it's sucking it's thumb." Castle said marveling over his child.

"Do you guys want to know the sex?"

"No." Kate said

"But why not Kate?" Castle said

"I want to be surprised Castle." Kate said.

"But I want to start buying stuff." Castle whined. Kate rolled her eyes and knocked on the door. Lanie opened the door, Esposito was standing behind her sining in Spanish. He gave them a little wave and continued

"Hey you guys." Lanie said.

"Hey.. What is he doing?" Kate said walking in.

"He's singing to the babies," Lanie said shaking her head.

"Um why?" Castle said.

"He says it's teaching them his voice and also helping them get in touch with their Latin side." Lanie

"I'm not sure thats how it works." Castle said

"Yeah well he clearly enjoys it and I like to hear him sing. So it's what ever at this point."

"I think it's sweet." Kate said " Do you know what he's singing?"

"Not this one but I do know Duerme Mi Niña." Lanie said "Javi sing Duerme Mi Niña"

"Okay Cariño." Javier said and then he started rubbing her belly and singing.

"Duérmete mi niña, duérmete mi amor,"

"Go to sleep my darling got to sleep my love," Lanie said

"duérmete pedazo, de mi corazón."

"Go to sleep, you little piece of my heart"

"Esta niña linda, que nació de día,quiere que la lleven, a la dulcería. "

"That pretty little girl who was born in the daylight,wants to be taken to the bakery"

"Esta niña linda, que nació de noche, quiere que la lleven, a pasear en coche."

"That pretty little girl who was born in the night-time wants to be taken for an outing in her stroller."

"Aww how cute was that? Speaking of which i came over here to show you these."

Kate pulled out the the sonograms and handed them to Lanie.

"Aww he's sucking his thumb." Lanie said

"So your having a boy?" Javier said

"We don't know because someone wanted to wait." Castle said, Kate shot him a look.

"You'll be fine, just wait." Javier said

"Easy for you to say you know that you are having two baby girls." Castle said. "I don't know whether to buy dolls or lightsabers."

"Wow I'm worried about making sure my family has a place to live."

"What? Kate didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Well because the due dates are so close together and the fact that you Javi have saved Kate's life on numerous occasions and you Lanie have been the best of friends to Kate. I got you something."

"What?" Javier said

"A loft in my building." Castle said

"A what?" Lanie said

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you, but i figured you'd want a lot of space for the girls to run around and I remember Alexis running around the loft and-" He trailed off

"Are you mad at me?" Castle said.

"No just shocked." Javier said, then a smile crept up on his face. "Shocked you didn't tell me sooner, this so generous oh you thanks man." Javier gave Castle a bro hug and Kate a semi hug being her belly was in the way. Lanie did the same thing.

"Can you believe that we'll only be a elevator away." Castle said

"This is all becoming so real." Kate said.

"I know."

"Now we'll all be together."

"Always ."


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**OKAY SO HELLO ALL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE. **

** FIRST I JUST WANT THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY, AND ALSO FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. **

**ALRIGHT BECAUSE I HAVE GOTTEN SO MANY PEOPLE WHO HAVE ASKED FOR ONE TWO THINGS SO I WANT YOU GUYS TO VOTE.**

**DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE: **

**BIRTH OF THE BABIES **

** OR **

**ESPOSITO AND CASTLE BANTER ABOUT THE BABIES? **

**OK SO LET ME KNOW BECAUSE I WRITE FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT. STAY AWESOME CASTLE FANDOM :)**


	4. Labor Pains

"My Nana Rosa sent me these cute outfits for the girls." Esposito said holding up baby clothes. They were pink onesies with camouflage lettering that said "My Daddy is a super hero" with matching hats and booties.

"That is so cute my mom got Sara Grace and I shirts that say drinking buddies with two baby bottles on them."

"Oh forgot Jenny bought these for you guys."

Ryan handed them shirts that said " My aunt Jenny *hearts* me"

"You know who magical being a father is?" Ryan said

"Yeah, I do. I am one." Castle said

"I've never been a father until now but every time I feel my girls kick it warms my heart." Esposito said.

"As much as a blessing that kids are they change every thing." Ryan said.

"I know, Lanie either wants me to hold her or stay away from her. I'm so confused and she keeps handing me all these books to read on babies."

"Those books are kinda helpful." Ryan said

"As if I raised Alexis with out looking at any stupid baby books." Castle said.

"And then she's making me baby proof everything, I can't even get into my own cabinets, I'm going insane."

"Kate says I'm going over board because i bought all these cool baby gadgets."

"What baby gadgets?" Ryan said.

"I bought a poop alarm and…"

"You bought a what?" Esposito said

"A poop alarm and this little baby carrier thing that has hooks on it so if I'm writing in my office I can hang him or her on the door."

"Why would you hang your child on a door?" Ryan said

"Don't worry its completely safe."

"Says who?" Esposito said.

"Says-"

Just then Castle's phone rang.

"Hello? Mother? Yeah he's right here." Castle said "My mom wants to speak to you Esposito."

"Um okay." Esposito said taking the phone. "Hi Ms. WHAT. OH MY I'M MY WAY." Esposito went into a room and grabbed a suit case and baby bag.

"Lanie's in labor. I gotta go." He said running towards the door.

"Let's go then." Castle said running after him.

Ryan ran after them.

**_Mean while at the hospital_**

_"_Where. Is. He. " Lanie said between breaths

"Don't worry he's coming darling." Martha said

"Yeah,there's no place he rather be then here with you." Kate said

"He needs to get here soon."

"Hello Dr. Parish, how you feeling?" Dr. Harrison, the OBGYN, said.

"Just fine." Lanie said.

"Where's Mr. Esposito?" Dr. Harrison said.

"He's on his way." Kate said.

"If he knows what's good for him he'll get here quickly." Lanie said.

Lanie's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kate said

"Kate, It's Javier I'm on my way. Can you put Lanie on the phone?"

"It's Javier." Kate said handing Lanie the phone.

"Hello? Javier where the hell are you?"

"Baby I'm coming I'm in traffic."

"Listen to me, you need to get here now. I don't care how you don it but get here."

"Okay, I love you."

**_30 minutes Later _**

Esposito ran into the hospital with Ryan and Castle right behind him.

"I'm here for Parish." He said to the receptionist

"Who are you?"

"I'm the FATHER. Now can you please tell me where she is ma'am." Esposito said. the receptionist rolled her eyes and pointed to the right.

"Down the hall room 243."

"Thank you."

Esposito went down the hall dragging all the stuff behind him.

" Hey, I'm here!" Esposito said as he, Ryan and Castle crashed into the room.

"That was fast. For New York traffic." Martha said.

Esposito went over to Lanie and kissed her.

"I'm here, right here."

"Okay so there are way to many people in here at once how about you guys go out into the waiting room." Dr. Harrison said.

Everyone left the room.

"Alright so the contractions seem to be constant at this point." Dr. Harrison said. "Now lets see how dilated you are?"

"Okay." Esposito said .

"You're 5 cm dilated. Do you want an epidural?"

"YES!" Lanie screamed.

"Um, Lanie remember you told me not to let you get it even of you asked for it. You said that it would just be th- AAAAAH"

Lanie yanked Javier's arm down so he could face her and there was a popping sound.

"Listen to me Javier Esposito, if I want pain medication I will have it. Understand?" Lanie said.

Javier nodded his head trying to hide the pain she was causing him.

"Well you heard her Doc, give her the medicine." Javier said

"Alright."

"And doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a doctor please?"

**_7hours and two babies later _**

"Daddy love you guys." Javier said looking down at his daughters.

"No voy a dejar que nada te haga daño. Lo juro."

Esposito kissed their foreheads.

"Javier." Lanie said from the bed.

"Yes Carñio?"

"Can I hold my babies please." Lanie said with a smile.

Javier chuckled and handed her the babies.

"I'll go get Ryan, Jenny, Castle and Beckett."

Kate was the first to enter the room.

"Oh my God. They are so precious can I hold one of them."

Lanie nodded and Kate took the baby in her arms.

"That's Breelyn your holding." Lanie said.

"And that beautiful little girl is Peyton." Javier said as he walked in.

"Come on darling show the children." Martha said pushing past the men.

"Mother," Castle said.

"What? Richard I've waited quite a while for this. So I would like to see their beautiful children." Martha said. She looked over Kate's shoulder at Breelyn her arms then over at Peyton in Lanie's.

"They are just marvelous."

"Wait what do you mean you've been waiting for this?" Javier said

"Oh please son. You've been smitten for Dr. Parish for a very long time." Martha said with a wave of her hand.

"I-I…"

"It's okay now you can admit it."

"Lanie and I didn't even start dating until 3 or 4 years ago."

"Yes I'm aware but you've been after her probably as long as Richard has been after Katherine, or longer."

"Um.."

"Don't worry she wanted just as much."

"Mother." Castle said

"Richard, they are a family now it's fine."

"How do you assume that?" Lanie said

"Mother always knows Darling. And besides I remember you guys had a little exchange in the kitchen during one of our first poker games together."

"That doesn't mean anything." Lanie said

"Oh really, what about the time When you guys had that therapist who got murdered and…"

"OH THE DRESS." Ryan said.

"I remember that dress." Castle said smiling.

Esposito smacked castle in the back of his head.

"Come on now, don't pretend that you weren't the only one that she didn't stop from staring." Ryan said

"I have no idea what any of you are talking about," Lanie said.

"Oh yeah cause you called out Castle , LT , all those uniforms, me and not to mention the CSU guys, but not Jav." Ryan said

"That's cause I wasn't staring." Javier said.

Castle and Ryan burst into muffled laughter.

"Okay sure. SO I didn't have to pull you away to your job." Ryan

"You guys please. I would like my children to sleep in peace." Lanie said

"Sorry." They said in unison

**_TWO WEEKS LATER _**

"Castle it's time." Kate said

"Huh?" Castle said staring into his video game.

"CASTLE it's time the baby is coming." Kate said hobbling into the room.

"OH THAT time! Gotta go Aadesh, my baby is about to be born." Castle took the bluetooth out of his ear and started scrambling.

"Okay got sit on the yoga ball I read online it's supposed to relax you as the contractions are coming."

"Castle just get the bags and lets go." Kate said.

"Um okay. MOTHER! It's time!" Castle said

"What Are you blaming about Richard?" Martha said coming down the steps.

"Kate is in labor. Let's move, we gotta go before baby Castle is born here."

"Alright darling, where is Katherine"

"In their sitting on a yoga ball." Castle said pointing his thumb behind him.

"Okay is everything already packed?" Martha said

"Yes by the door."

"Alright let's get Katherine to the hospital then." Martha said walking walking along with Kate.

"Quickly please." Kate said "Rick don't forget the car seat either."

Castle looked back at the box holding the unassembled car seat.

"Yeah of course."

Castle ran and grabbed the box.

"Rick!" Kate said from the elevator.

"Kate go ahead I'll take the stairs." Castle said.

Castle ran down stairs until he got to Lanie and Esposito's floor. He went and knocked on their door franticly.

"Open up it's me Castle!" he said.

Esposito swung the door .

"What Castle?"

Castle walked inside of the loft and put the box on the coffee table.

"Can you please put this together for me Kate is in Labor and she told me to do it days a ago but I forgot. I really need your help."

" Look Castle as much as I'd like to help-"

"Ferrari. Unlimited use. For a month." Castle said.

"Come on Castle,"

"And Court side Knicks tickets."

"Alright i'll bring it to the hospital when i'm done." Esposito said slapping Castle on the back.

**_Later at the hospital _**

**_"_**How are you feeling Ms. Beckett?" Dr. Harrison said.

"Alright I guess."

"Alright look at the chart on a scale of 1 to 10 what is your pain level?"

"Uh 7." Kate said, " Oh okay, alright 8"

"Do you want an epidural?"

"N-Yes!" Kate said breathing deeply

"Doc, do what ever you can to keep her comfortable." Castles said.

"I will Mr. Castle."

"Anything money's not an object to make sure two of the most important people in my life are comfortable and healthy."

"Alright Mr. Castle we'll keep that in mind." Dr. Harrison said as she left the room.

"Castle I'm fine really."

" Alright I just want you to be comfortable."

**_5 hours and a dose of epidural Later _**

"How are you feeling, Ms. Becket?"

"I feeling just dandy Doctor." Beckett said

" Okay on a scale of one to ten?"

"5 ."

"How are those contractions."

"And lets see if you can push yet."

"Okay."

"Yup you're at 10 cm let's push."

"I'm right here for you." Castle said.

"Alright 1..2..3.. Push."

**_Sometime Later_**

"My beautiful boy." Kate said

"Wow we created that."

"He has your eyes."

"Oh my goodness let me see the baby." Alexis said

"His Name is Mason Alexander Castle."

"I wanted to name him Cosmo." Castle said.

Ryan and Esposito came in arguing.

"I told you they are gonna name the baby after me." Javier said.

"No they aren't they are gonna name him after me." Ryan said.

"No they aren't."

"Yes they are."

" I saved Kate's Life."

"So did I."

"YOU GUYS !"

"Yeah?" they said together

"His name is Mason."

"I guess thats a pretty good name." Javier said

"Yeah." Ryan said. "Can I hold him?"

Beckett handed Mason to Ryan.

"Hold his head." Kate said.

"I got it."

"And his neck."

"I know." Kevin said

"Hey little man, I'm your Uncle Javi." Javier said

"And I'm your Uncle Kevin."

"We promise to always protect you." Javier said

"Always." Kevin said.


End file.
